A Beautiful Lie
by Risknight
Summary: Ever wonder why Penny doesn't have a last name? Maybe because there is no Penny.
1. Chapter 1

_**I should warn you, there will be a little bit of violence and death later. If you don't want to read that, please don't go further. I don't own the Big Bang Theory or it's characters.**  
_

* * *

_What if Sheldon came back from a trip, and not only was Penny no longer there, but only he remembered the exuberant blonde who lived across the hall? Where had she gone? Had she been a figment of his imagination? Is that why she never had a last name? Can he trust his memories, or has he finally went over the edge?_

Sheldon was not happy. He had just come back from a weekend lecture and Leonard was supposed to pick him up at the train. After 30 minutes, he had called Leonard but gotten no answer. A strike worthy offense to say the least. Then he had called Penny, but her phone was shut off. Really, that woman has no idea how to manage her money, he thought in exasperation. So, he had to take a cab. It had been horrible. The driver kept trying to look at him and talk, instead of watching the road.

He glared at Penny's door as he unlocked his. He would have to go over after he had unpacked and showered to let her know he was home again. Sheldon wheeled his luggage back to his bedroom and froze. Someone had been in his room. He caught the faint scent of vanilla and scowled. Penny! She knows no one is allowed in his room. What possible reason could she have for breaking his rules?

He quickly unpacked and then went to shower away the germs from the cab. It wasn't until he was dressing that he noticed something unusual. His Flash shirt was different. It looked like his shirt. It was folded precisely. But it wasn't his. He considered the possibilities. The only logical conclusion was that someone had replaced his with a new one. He narrowed his eyes. Could that be the reason for Penny's invasion? Had she somehow ruined his and thought he would not notice the replacement? He grabbed the offensive shirt and stormed across to her apartment.

Knock knock knock Penny.

Knock knock knock Penny.

Knock knock knock Penny!

After a minute, he knocked again. He glared at her door. She must be at work. Well, no problem. He would call her there. He was not postponing his wrath at her careless disregard for his personal property simply because she was not present! She had absolutely no appreciation for privacy! He went back into 4A and grabbed his phone. After dialing he sat in his spot and waited for someone to pick up.

"Cheesecake Factory, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to Penny, please. She's a waitress."

"Sorry, buddy. There's no waitress named Penny here."

Sheldon frowned I confusion. "But of course there is. Penny. Blonde, loud, large Nebraskan man-hands."

"Um, yeah, sorry dude. Doesn't sound familiar. Besides, I've been here 2 years and I know all the staff. None of them are named Penny."

Sheldon stared at the phone. Obviously that guy was an idiot. How could he not know Penny if he has worked there for 2 years. An answer popped into his head immediately. Penny must have known he would be upset and had asked this guy to tell anyone who called for her she wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes. She was a devious adversary, but he would not be thwarted.

Unfortunately for Sheldon things just got weirder from there.

* * *

He could hear two people in the hall, signaling Leonard and Penny were home. He stayed in his seat waiting to see which one would apologize first. Leonard came in alone and apologized profusely for forgetting Sheldon, he explained about getting caught up in an experiment, and losing track of time. Sheldon glared at him through the entire story.

"You have earned a strike for this Leonard. Your redundant experiments are no excuse for forgetting me. If I wasn't so upset with Penny, I would berate you more."

Leonard looked at him strangely. "Who's Penny?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "It is useless to try and protect her, Leonard. I know about the shirt. She cannot hide forever."

Leonard looked confused. "Okaaaay. First of all, why would I protect someone I don't know, and second, what shirt?"

Sheldon sighed. "My orange Flash shirt, Leonard. The one that was replaced. It wasn't too hard to detect. Are you implying you had no knowledge of the switch?"

Leonard sat down on his chair. "Sheldon, are you feeling okay? Because you aren't making any sense. I don't know any one named Penny. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Not funny Leonard. Penny, our neighbor, has been in my room and switched my Flash shirt for a new one."

Leonard looked really worried now. "Sheldon, our neighbor is Amy Farrah Fowler. She's lived across the hall from us for 5 years. She's your girlfriend. You've been dating, or rather…well, whatever you call it, for two years now."

Leonard stood up and walked out into the hall. Sheldon followed him. A quick knock and Amy opened the door. Sheldon's eyes bugged out. The living room was completely different. Gone was the teal sofa, the green chair, the mess. Instead he saw Amy's furniture. Her tan couch with the blanket over the back. Her harp near the bedroom door. Her shelves filled with books on neurobiology.

He turned to Amy and frowned. "Where are Penny's things and why are you in her apartment?"

Amy looked at him in bewilderment. "What is he talking about," she asked Leonard.

Leonard looked at Sheldon and then back at Amy. "I'm not sure. He keeps saying someone named Penny lives here and she stole his shirt."

Amy frowned at Sheldon. "Have you sustained a head injury, unusually high temperature or been partaking in recreational drug use?"

Sheldon scoffed loudly. "Of course not. I am fine. You two are the deranged ones! I want to know where Penny is. She is your best friend, so surely you know."

Amy shook her head slowly. "No. My bestie is Bernadette. I don't know anyone named Penny." Sheldon pushed inside and stalked to the bedroom. No Care bears. No messy floor. No vanilla scent. Sheldon looked back and Amy and Leonard and slowly sank to the floor. How could this be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Okay, I really wasn't expecting so much interest, or so many really cool guesses for this story. This is just a fun little thing I wrote after a weekend of action movies and to give me a bit of a breather from Voided Agreements. ****Now I'm worried it's going to be a bit of a let down for many. I hope you all enjoy it, but I'll understand if some don't.**

* * *

His friends all thought he was losing his mind. Maybe he was. No matter who he talked to, no one remembered her. And he had no evidence of her either. Someone had wiped their laptops. He had tried to pull up his secret, password protected files on Penny only to find them gone. All the logs about their interactions, the journal about his friendship with her, every photo he had stored, they were all gone. So he hacked Leonard's laptop. He knew Leonard had photos also. All gone. Not the slightest trace of her.

Then he discovered that the napkin was gone also. He had it when he left for the lectures. He never went anywhere without taking it along. He distinctly remembered unpacking it when he got home. Now it was gone. Leonard had called his mother when he was upset about the napkin. When she told him the same thing, that she had never met anyone named Penny, he agreed to see the psychiatrist. So, here he was, sitting in a beige office on an overstuffed chair staring at a balding man with a bowtie.

"Dr. Cooper, I am Dr. Allen." The little man looked through the file in front of him. "You are a very unusual case, Dr. Cooper. I have to admit, I have never handled this type of situation before."

"That doesn't inspire much confidence that you can help me discover why no one remembers Penny but me," Sheldon said haughtily.

Dr. Allen looked at him with a smile. "Are you so sure she is real? Would it not be more logical to admit she was a figment of your imagination since no one else remembers her but you?"

Sheldon shook his head. "None of the others have an eidetic memory. Penny is real. I do not know why no one else remembers her, maybe hypnosis, or drugs, but she is real. I will find her eventually."

Dr. Allen tilted his head inquiringly. "How do you propose to find someone no one but you remembers?"

Sheldon's hands twitched on his knees. "I am currently searching all the sites Penny once frequented to find her. Stores she made purchases from online, gaming sites, even the illegal download sites where she watched movies. Eventually I will find her."

"Dr. Cooper," the psychiatrist began patiently, "surely if this woman existed you would have found some evidence by now. I understand that you had a set back in your career a year ago. How has this affected your mental capabilities?"

Sheldon glared at Dr. Allen. "I am not impaired," he bit out harshly. "I do not care who does or does not believe me. Penny. Is. Real." Sheldon took a deep breath to try and steady himself. He couldn't stop the next words from being wrenched out of him. "And she is in trouble. Otherwise she would be here."

Dr. Allen stared at him for several minutes, making Sheldon fidget uncomfortably. Finally the man sighed and took off his glasses. He pressed a button on his intercom. "Come in." Then he stood and closed the blinds over the windows. Sheldon turned as the door opened. The hope he felt building died quickly. A thick-set man in his 50's, not a beautiful blond in her 20's. He sat down on the desk.

"Sheldon, you can call me Barton. This is a very unique situation, Sheldon and you're going to have to work with us. There is no Penny. There never was. She does not exist. You need to remember that."

Sheldon felt his Texas temper rise up. "What have you done with her?!"

"Sheldon, the woman you knew is gone. Moved on to another assignment. She argued fiercely for your mind. She is the reason you weren't wiped also. None of us were sure what the potential damage would be if we tried to erase her from your mind because of your exceptionally high IQ and your eidetic memory. So, we left you intact. But you are starting to draw attention where none is wanted."

Dr. Allen handed the new man a small box. "Your internet searches have gotten too close. You need to cease before you do damage. So we offer you a compromise. You keep your memories, we return a few things, and in exchange, you never speak of this again to your friends and family. Let them think you had a small break down. Confused a dream with reality. Whatever it takes." Barton handed Sheldon the box.

He looked inside. His napkin, the photo of the two of them from Disneyland, a penny blossom. "What if I do not agree," he asked softly.

Barton sighed. "Then we will wipe your memory despite her protests." Barton moved over and sat in the chair beside Sheldon. "We don't want to do that, Sheldon. She is one of our best operatives. She has never asked the company for anything before. She swore you could be trusted. Your background suggests she is right about that. Please, Dr. Cooper. She begged us. I don't want to have to tell her we wiped you, too"

Sheldon looked at him with sorrow. "Penny doesn't beg."

Barton nodded with a smile. "I know. But she did for this. She is genuinely worried about what it would do to your.." he looked at Dr. Allen. "What was it she said?"

"She said she didn't want anything to happen to his big beautiful mind."

Sheldon clutched the box tighter. "Will she ever come back?" He knew the answer before they shook their heads. He sighed and smiled softly. "She chose your names, didn't she? To make it easier for me to take you seriously."

They both nodded. "She said you'd make the connection," Barton said with a smile. "You have been given a contact in case you need to get in touch with me or Allen. If you notice any of the others start to remember, you will need to speak to Iris, a cook at the university. She will get in touch with either myself or Allen here."

Sheldon looked at him shrewdly. "Her assignment wasn't finished was it. That's why you are still here. Why did she have to leave?"

The two men looked at one another, conversing silently. Barton nodded with a sigh. "Because she was risking the well being of innocents. Her role was at a point where she would either be exposed or possibly cause the death of civilians. So, we pulled her out and replaced her," Allen said.

"Why are you answering my questions. If you are some sort of secret agents, shouldn't you refuse to answer?"

The two men looked at each other and Barton nodded again. "Because she trusts you. And if you are to keep your promise, you need to know what is at stake," Allen said. "It's not just your memories at risk here. She has put her career, her very life, on the line here. If you expose her, it would likely get her killed. She has staked quite a lot on her trust in you. So, now you have to decide. Will you keep your memories and honor our agreement?"

Sheldon stood, box against is chest tightly. "I would never betray Penny," he said stoutly. "She is my best friend, and I am hers. I'll agree because of her." They watched him turn and walk away. Once the door closed behind him, Barton sighed.

"Do you think he'll keep to the deal?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Barton said. "He's a man of honor. Besides, he loves her. He may not realize it, but he does."

Allen took off his bow tie. "Poor bastard." Barton nodded wisely.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months settled back into a routine. After a couple of weeks everyone stopped looking at him like he was on the verge of a meltdown, since he no longer mentioned Penny. He still thought about her. He still missed her. But he kept her in his mind, only. He adjusted to Amy living beside him, but he broke off their relationship. She assumed he did it because the stress of having a girlfriend who made demands was what caused his delusions. He did not correct her.

The truth was, he just didn't want her there. It was Penny's apartment and he resented Amy being in it. He continued his work at the university, finding it was now more than just a drive to unravel the mysteries of the universe. It was a coping mechanism for his loneliness.

Sheldon focused on his work and his routine to the exclusion of everything else. He wondered, if he had paid more attention to his surroundings, would he have noticed something was wrong before Alicia died?

They had just come home from the comic store when they found her. Leonard went to hang up his jacket and saw the spot of blood on the floor. Raj noticed one by the coffee table. A quick search located another by the closet. They all stood looking at it for several seconds before Sheldon reached out and opened the closet door. There was a large comforter wedged in between some boxes. Howard reached out and tugged it carefully.

They might have held it together if her hands hadn't rolled across the floor separately.

Then they all ran for the bathroom to throw up. Sheldon called the cops and they ended up having to go to the station to be questioned and fill out statements. For hours they were questioned separately and together. Over and over the same questions were asked, just in different ways.

Finally at 4am, they were released. Leonard and Sheldon went to Raj's place since they could not go home until (A.) the police were through gathering evidence, and (B.) professional cleaners erased all traces to Sheldon's specifications.

Sheldon waited until the other two men were asleep before the looked at the text message he had gotten earlier. **Meet me at noon. Room 312, The Westin Pasadena Hotel. Barton**

Sheldon tried to reply, but the message went undelivered. He stared at his phone for a long time. It wasn't difficult to get away from the guys. They were still asleep at eleven when he left. He decided against a bus or cab. The hotel was only a half hour walk away and his mind was distracted. That was his only excuse. He kept seeing Alicia's hand. It had landed by his foot. The fingers were bent in awkward positions, indicating they had been broken. Her thumb had brushed the side of his shoe. Sheldon felt bile in his throat. He was wondering if he could hold it down when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Keep walking, or I'll shoot you here," said a low voice. He shuddered at the foul breath on his neck. The man behind him guided him around a corner and down a side street. Sheldon considered calling for help, but the man pressed something into his side painfully. "Not a sound, brainiac. I only need your mind, not your limbs."

They walked for several minutes before Sheldon saw someone he wasn't expecting. Her head was down, looking where she walked. But even without seeing her face, he knew it was her. The skinny jeans and sweatshirt were little disguise to him. He actually reached out to her as she walked past them. Quickly she spun around and he heard the man behind him grunt. All of a sudden his arm was free. He saw Penny lean the man on a wall, and she turned to grab Sheldon's waist.

"Walk," she mumbled. She grabbed his arm and slipped it around her shoulder, making them look like any ordinary couple on a stroll.

"Penny," he began.

"Shut up, Sheldon. Just walk. Talk comes later." Two blocks away she led him to a small blue car. Barton stepped out and opened the back door. Sheldon slid in and moved over for Penny, but she kept walking. Barton closed the door quickly and got back into the driver's seat.

He scrambled for the door, but it wouldn't open. "Wait!" he yelled as Barton pulled out into traffic.

"Can't, pal. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She has to clean up the mess." Sheldon watched her disappear into the crowd.

"What mess," he asked numbly.

Barton looked at him through the rear view mirror. "The guy with the gun. It wouldn't do for us to just leave him there. She has to make sure the cops find him the right way."

"What's the right way?" he asked without much interest, his mind still focused on Penny.

Barton ignored the question and kept driving. It was dark when they finally arrived at a small roadside inn on rt. 66. He followed Barton to a room and they went inside. Barton locked the door and indicated a bed.

"Get some sleep. We're moving on in the morning."

Sheldon glared at the man. "I have questions."

Barton laid down on the other bed. "I don't have answers." After a minute Barton opened his eyes and sighed. "I really don't have answers. We had to move fast. You want answers, then get some sleep and we'll meet up with the another member of the unit tomorrow. Then you can get your answers."

Sheldon sat down gingerly on the bed. "What about Penny?"

Barton shrugged. "Trust me, Dr. Cooper. If there's anyone who can take care of herself, it's Penny."

Sheldon shook his head. "She makes bad decisions often. For example, the meat headed Neanderthals she brings home."

Barton laughed. "Actually, almost all of those guys were agents. It's an easy cover. One night stand between a drunk party girl and a gym rat. No one ever suspects it's actually an information exchange."

Sheldon looked at him in confusion. Was that true? Were those guys really just work? Contacts she met with in secret? "What kind of information?"

"Go to sleep Cooper. Not another word." Barton rolled over and closed his eyes.

Sheldon laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Just before he fell asleep he remembered the feel of Penny's arm around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

They stopped for breakfast at a small diner. Sheldon was pleased they had pancakes since it was pancake day. Barton was quiet, refusing even to chit chat. Usually that would please Sheldon, but he was feeling very nervous and a bit scared. Chit chat would have been a welcome diversion.

As they were leaving, Barton veered away from their car and headed toward a black Honda with tinted windows. He opened the passenger door and leaned in. Sheldon heard murmuring, but it was too low to understand. Barton straightened back up and motioned Sheldon around the car. Sheldon slid into the front seat and looked at Penny with a mix of shock and joy. The door closed and he watched Barton walk away.

Penny reached over and smoothed his shirt a bit. "Buckle up, Sheldon. We have to get going."

"Penny, I don't understand," he said as he buckled up.

"Hey sweetie." She glanced over at him as she pulled away from the diner. "I know you have questions, but can you wait to ask them later? We have a long trip ahead of us.

"What is your real name?" he asked quietly. She was quiet for a long time. Finally after several miles, she pulled off the side of the road and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I know you have no reason to trust me now, but what I'm doing is trying to keep you safe. Keep calling me Penny. I'll try to give you honesty for everything else. You can't stay in California right now. We've arranged an emergency leave for you. Emotional troubles. We have also moved Missy, Mary, George and Meemaw. That's where I'm taking you. You will go into hiding until we can resolve the situation."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. This is my fault. I shouldn't have left. I had it wrong. I thought someone was after only your work. It's you, though. They want you and your work on multiple universes. Your theories are closing in on something huge, and they want it. I regret Alicia's death. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I suspect they thought she was me."

"Who are "they"?" he asked softly. He had forgotten how easy it was to get lost in the green of her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who else? Government. Ours, theirs, someone's. Some government from one of a dozen different countries. Or rather, parts of some government. The parts more interested in war and the profits to be made from it, than in the benefit of their country. They work behind the scenes, like it's all just a large chess game. Not everyone in politics is altruistic, Sheldon. A few are profiteers who deal with other profiteers behind closed doors. And they want you and your work."

"So what do I do? Stop my work?" His voice was incredulous, and a tiny bit hurt.

Penny reached out and cupped his cheek. "No, Sheldon. I would never ask that. But you will have to continue it in secret for now. I have your files, along with your clothes and a few belongings. I couldn't bring everything without raising suspicion. Your friends think you have had a nervous breakdown after finding a dead body. They have been told you are being sent to a hospital out east to recover. I will do everything in my power to return you to your life, Sheldon. I swear it. It's going to take time, though. I know you have no reason to trust me, considering how much I lied to you before, but I'm asking you to do just that. Trust me. Do not contact Leonard or the others. Do not contact the school. Let us hide you and your family. We'll provide you with good agents. They will be your protection at all times. Please?"

Sheldon stared at her for several minutes. "I do trust you, Penny. I'll do what you say on one condition. You stay too. You be our protection."

"Sheldon," she sighed sadly.

"NO!" He looked at her with anger and fear. "You want me to trust that this is necessary. You are asking me to place myself and my family in the hands of people I do not know. I will do whatever you say. But you have to stay too! That's the deal." Sheldon's expression became worried. "Please! I need someone I know. Someone I trust. I need you."

Without warning she leaned closer and hugged him tight. Sheldon surprised them both by not only not pulling away, but by returning the hug, too. "Okay, sweetie. I'll arrange it." She pulled back from him and restarted the car. "Let's get going. We're expected at 4pm. And I, for one, do not want to disappoint your Meemaw."

The pulled back out into traffic and Sheldon glanced at Penny with a tiny smile. "Penny?" She glanced at him for a second.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I want my shirt back," he said with false annoyance. Penny glanced down at the Flash tee she had on and laughed.

They didn't talk much the rest of the trip. He knew she was busy keeping an eye on their surroundings. Especially when they stopped for lunch. She found them a Big Boy, even though it wasn't Tuesday. He watched her watch the restaurant. She had gotten them a table in the back corner, and they sat side by side. Her body never moved, but her eyes followed everyone. He could feel her tense whenever anyone got too close for her comfort. He was seeing a completely different woman. She acted nothing like Penny had. No flightiness, no gossiping, no chipper smiles either. She looked wary, alert, even dangerous. But at the same time, he felt a current of affection from her. She may not be the woman he knew, but she cared for him. She was still his friend.

* * *

The rest of the trip was uneventful. He dozed off at some point. He woke to find Penny nudging his shoulder. "Almost there, Sheldon. I thought you might want to be more alert when we get to your new home."

Sheldon looked around carefully. The dirt road was narrow, and lined with trees. Everything was green and lush. "Where are we?"

"Oregon. A few miles from Crater Lake. There's a safe house here, pretty isolated. It's hard to find, but easy to defend." She turned off the road onto a gravel path. They followed it for a few miles and came to a small building. Penny got out and opened the doors. She motioned for Sheldon to get out of the car, and then she got back in and parked in the small garage. She opened the trunk and pulled out three suitcases. She handed Sheldon one on wheels and grabbed the other two. He followed her silently along a dirt path through the trees.

Soon they came across a large cabin. They were almost to the steps when the door burst open and Missy flew out toward him. Sheldon dropped the suitcase and flailed a bit as Missy enveloped him in a hug. Then he watched in shock as she spun around and punched Penny in the mouth. He moved quickly to put himself between them, but Penny pulled him to the side.

"No, Sheldon. It's better if she gets it out of her system now." She faced Missy and clasped her hands behind her. Then she let Missy punch her a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who think I went overboard with Missy, umm, she's from Texas. Remember when she did to her brother for pimping her out over cheese? I seriously doubt she'd greet the woman who erased her memories with a howdy and a hug.**

* * *

Penny made him tend to Missy's bruised knuckles instead of her split lip. He almost refused, furious with his sister. Penny simply wiped the blood from her mouth and took the luggage into the last of the three bedrooms. Meemaw has the smaller one beside the bathroom, Mary and Missy had the middle one with the queen bed. He and George had the last one with the two twin beds.

Mary was in the kitchen cooking, after hugging Sheldon tightly. She ignored Penny, obviously upset by her appearance. Meemaw had elected to follow Penny into the bedroom. George was sitting on the sofa watching Sheldon closely.

"You okay, little brother?"

Sheldon nodded. "Penny has taken good care of me." Missy snorted loudly. "You do not agree, Missy?"

Her eyes blazed. "It's her fault we're here, Shelley! She messed with our minds and now we're stuck here because of her."

Sheldon shook his head. "No. We are here because someone wants my research. If not for Penny I would have been killed yesterday. A man had a gun to my back, and Penny saved me. My research is what they want. She's trying to protect us."

Missy fumed for a minute, unwilling to concede. "She drugged us and messed with our minds."

Sheldon sighed softly. "That was my fault, too. I wouldn't stop looking for her. She had to disappear, and she didn't want to risk my mind but she had to be erased from everyone else's so I would believe I dreamed her up."

Mary spoke up. "She wanted you to think you were crazy." He stood and walked over.

"No, momma. When I started to think I was crazy, she sent people to reassure me. She made them let me keep my memories as long as I promised to pretend to believe she was not real. She didn't have to do that. She didn't want me to think I was delusional."

"I don't know this woman. Not anymore. And I don't want her here," Missy said sullenly.

Sheldon stood up tall. "I do. So she stays." His tone was sure and determined.

* * *

She could feel the woman's stare on her back, but she made no effort to talk. She knew exactly how they felt about her. But, as long as Sheldon wanted her here, she would stick it out.

"You love my Moon Pie, don't you?"

Penny was silent as she finished hanging Sheldon's shirts in the armoire. When she finished she turned around. "He is my best friend. Actually, he is my only friend. So, yes, I love him."

Meemaw's eyes were shrewd. "You have gone out of your way for this family. I overheard the two men who drove us here talking. They said you were ruthless on a job. You never made friends, and you never took your eye off the goal. So why now? Why get caught up in keeping us safe, when you could have used Sheldon and his research to draw out the people you are after?"

Penny sighed softly. "In all the years I have been doing this type of job, I have met many different kinds of people. Good ones, bad ones, evil ones. I have lied without compunction. I have tortured people in ways that will haunt me later in life. I have killed without a second thought." She looked at Sheldon's grandmother, allowing her convictions and her lack of remorse to shine through. "And I will do those things many more times before it's over."

"But, I have never met anyone as innocent as he is. Sheldon is unlike anyone I have ever met. It's not just his intelligence. I've met smarter, but don't tell him that. It's just the way he is. He is smart, and sweet, and arrogant. But he is also utterly devoid of deceit. Even his pranks are chaste. I will not see him harmed. I'll do everything in my power to keep him, and all of you, safe. Because I could not bear it if I caused him to lose that purity."

Meemaw nodded with satisfaction. "Then I am glad you are here. I do not approve of what you people did to our memories, but I do understand why it was necessary. I will put my faith in god and in you to keep my family safe."

Penny nodded as she felt the weight of her responsibility settle more heavily on her shoulders. She followed the spirited older woman back into the living room where Mary was setting out food and the others were sitting down. Sheldon held out a chair for Penny but she shook her head. No one could have been unaware of the animosity from the other women in the room.

Penny walked over to the pantry and slid a panel aside. She laid her hand against the screen and it unlocked. Sheldon watched in awe and a healthy dose of fear as Penny pulled out weapons. A holster went around her waist, and she slid two Berettas into it. A knife sheath was strapped to her forearm and she slid a lethal looking blade into it. Lastly she wrapped a thin braided rope around her wrist a couple of times, tying it loosely. She shut the safe and slid the panel shut again. Penny paid no mind to the looks of horror from Missy and Mary, nor to the shocked looks from George and Sheldon.

"I need to check in with my superiors and make a sweep through the woods. I'll be back soon."

Before Sheldon could protest, she was gone. Meemaw patted his arm to get his attention. "Sit Sheldon. You can save her a plate for later."

"Mother," Mary began tersely, "I'm sure Penny can fix herself a plate."

Meemaw only shrugged. "I'm sure she can. She is a very capable woman. But the least we can do is get along, Mary. We may be here some time. Seems to me, that young lady is risking an awful lot herself being here. Not only her job, but her emotions as well. How would any of us like it if we were surrounded by people we had tried very hard to keep safe only to have them resent us for it?"

"She messed with our minds," Missy said grumbled.

"Stop it," Sheldon begged. "Penny is my friend. She is here because I need her to be here. I asked her to stay here with us. For me. You don't have to like her. You don't even have to talk to her, but you will treat her with respect." Sheldon glared at them all. "I love you all, and right now, she is the only thing keeping us safe and together." Meemaw gently touched his arm. He sagged into his chair. "I need her, Missy. She is my friend. I trust her."

Slowly everyone nodded and turned to their food. Sheldon watched the clock closely, timing how long it took to 'sweep' the woods, waiting on her to return. She still wasn't back when dinner was over and the dishes were washed. Sheldon sat in the kitchen watching the sun go down outside. He had questions, and Penny had answers.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing she did was check the two weapons caches she had hidden in the area. Only a rookie trusts that their stores are fine. She preferred to see for herself that everything was in perfect condition. Then she made the call. Luckily her superiors only put up a small amount of opposition to her taking the detail. She agreed readily to their demands. Sheldon was worth it. Next she called in a couple of people she trusted to help set up a protective grid. Two said they would be there by morning. Her third contact would be there within the hour.

Penny made a quick sweep of the area and headed back. The unit that was supposed to take over tomorrow did things differently than she did, so she needed to go over supplies and see if there was anything she needed. She was just coming along the back of the house when she heard footsteps. She eased up to the corner of the house and listened carefully. She caught the faint scent of perfume just as she rounded the corner, gun drawn. Missy squealed for a second until Penny covered her mouth with her hand. "Shhh," she hissed. "What are you doing out here?" Penny holstered her gun and stepped back.

Missy stared at the gun with wide eyes. "I was waiting for you. I…I wanted to apologize." Penny eased her stance and began moving toward the front of the house again.

"No need," she said calmly.

"Wait!" Missy touched Penny's shoulder. Penny turned and looked at the beautiful woman blandly. "Listen, I am still upset with the memory thing, but Shelly's right. You did it to save him. So thank you for that."

Penny nodded after a moment. "Okay."

"Would .." Missy bit her lip for a second. "You have a gun. You really do think there's danger, don't you?"

Penny sighed and looked away. "Come on. Let's get inside so we can talk." The two women walked into the cabin and Penny waved Missy over to a chair. Mary and Meemaw were on the couch and George and Sheldon sat on the small sofa.

"Sheldon has a bit of this knowledge already, but you need to know what you are up against. So, I'm going to fill in the details. Five years ago, we began to notice that some countries were starting to acquire knowledge they shouldn't have a way of getting. High tech weapons, advanced sciences, etc. Suddenly low tech countries were making leaps and bounds without having the schools or personnel to develop these things themselves. After some digging we found out that much of the stuff was coming from either Texas A&M or Cal-Tech. They were the only schools that had the programs we were finding."

"So, the company sent operatives to both places. Three to Texas and two to California. I was one of them. I was placed in my apartment for easy access to three of our targets. Sheldon, Leonard and Howard. Our other operative had a different option already in place because he lived near there. My job was to watch Sheldon outside of Cal-Tech to see if he was the leak. I didn't find anything to implicate him, and would have been pulled after a year, but then someone sold some plans for a laser upgrade to North Korea. Part of the plans was Sheldon's work. Work I knew he hadn't completed yet. Then word got back to us that his work was a target. My role changed to protection. I was to keep Sheldon safe, and his work under wraps. February two years ago someone managed to latch onto Sheldon to try and steal his work. Ramona almost succeeded."

Sheldon's eyes got wide when he realized the implications. "When she failed, she tried to bribe another student. Kathy O'Brien was found dead the next morning. So, we arranged for Sheldon to go to the arctic until we could find Ramona and cancel her."

"Cancel?" George asked cautiously.

Penny looked him in the eye. "I put a bullet in her brain and one in each lung."

Everyone looked a little green so Penny gave them a moment to recover. "It wasn't until after the Arctic that I realized I had missed something. Sheldon had rushed home after the betrayal. I sent the boys after him, but something Howard said caught my attention. So, I did some snooping and found a possible clue. Someone we had checked and cleared already. But we had missed something. The go-between for the leak and the recipient."

Penny walked over and knelt in front of Sheldon. "I'm sorry, Sheldon." Just then there was a knock on the door. Three short raps and a whistle. Penny drew her gun and walked over to stand by the door.

"Who do we love?" she called out.

"Love is for children."

Penny eased the door open slowly and scanned the visitor. After a moment she swung the door open and Raj stepped in. Sheldon sprung up and gaped. 'Raj?"

He nodded to Sheldon. He was almost unrecognizable in jeans and a tee shirt. He had a gun on his hips like Penny and his eyes were cold as ice. "We have a problem. Hofstadter is missing."

"Leonard?" Sheldon rushed over. "Is he okay? What's going on?"

Penny looked at Sheldon sadly. "Leonard is the go-between, Sheldon. He's the bad guy. Raj is my partner." She turned back to Raj. "Any ideas?"

He nodded. "We think he's trying to track Missy. His last searches were for her."

Penny nodded. "Okay. I called in the twins. They'll be here in the morning. We sit tight and wait for them. You okay for a watch?" Raj nodded.

Penny glanced at Sheldon. "You can fill him in on what you know. We need them prepared. No surprises. I don't want them trusting the wrong people. For now, we wait." Raj walked over to the family and began telling his tale to them while Penny sat at the kitchen table and planned.

* * *

It was almost 3am when he crept back into the kitchen. Raj was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. Sheldon looked down at Penny, asleep on the small sofa. She looked so sweet curled up under the thin blanket.

"Don't get too close," Raj said softly. "She's a heartless bitch when woken up. She's liable to shoot you." Sheldon's eyes narrowed at the slur. Raj just smirked and waved him over. He stood and put a teapot on the stove. Sheldon took a chair across from Raj and watched his friend carefully.

"Did you become my friend to spy on me?" he asked calmly.

Raj shook his head. "No, I really am an astrophysicist. I knew you long before this trouble. I'm not really much different from the guy you know. I love comic boks, sci-fi, robots, kites, and video games. I hate Indian food, and I'm addicted to Sex In The City. The only real deception was the selective mute-ism. It's a part of my usual cover, so I tend to use it even when not on a job. I really was your friend before all of this started. I hope you'll someday be mine again. I like you, Sheldon. You're smart, annoying and arrogant. But you're also fun and cool."

"How long have you known Penny?"

Raj sipped his coffee and shrugged. "She trained me. So, almost 6 years. You may be a child prodigy in physics, but she's a prodigy in this area. I heard once that they tried to recruit her when she was 15. I have no idea if that's true or not, but I think it might be. By the time she was recruited she had already surpassed her step father in most areas. She is the best at tracking, firearms, knives, explosives and despite her small frame, she's damn good with a bow. She can strategize with the best of them. She has an instinct for this business that no one else can touch. When she finally signed on, they immediately put her in the field. Over 100 jobs and she's never failed at one. I've lasted longer than most because I don't take on too many jobs. I've only had 17. Most agents serve 2-4 years. After that, the stress, the death, the injuries can catch up with you and you become a liability. You end up moving into a different field. Admin, training, recruiting, whatever. Myself, I'll go into recruiting soon. I'm about to be rotated out in a few months."

Sheldon frowned. "If Penny trained you, how long has she been doing this?"

Raj shrugged. "I have no idea for sure. I think at least a decade. By the time I came in she was already a veteran. That's part of her abilities. The things that get to everyone else, make them less efficient, less reliable, don't get to her. She cuts off all emotion when on a job. And she's always on a job. Ever wonder why I found it easier to get along with you than the others? Because your lack of emotion is nothing compared to hers."

Sheldon looked at her in the darkness of the living room. No. Raj was wrong. She had emotions. She just didn't share them with anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

She waited until Sheldon went back into the bedroom before rising. Raj just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and checked her weapons.

"You're next sweep isn't for an hour," he said calmly.

Penny nodded. "The twins will arrive soon. I need to meet up with them. Can you handle this until I get back?"

Raj nodded, getting up to fill a thermos with coffee. "How long until you get back?"

"3 hours tops. You know the drill if I'm not back in 5."

He glanced to the bedrooms and shook his head. "Won't be easy. He'll balk at moving without you."

Penny's eyes were like green ice. "Rajesh."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said it wouldn't be easy." He handed her the thermos and her jacket. "If you don't get back in 4, I'll call in Barton. He's only 90 minutes away."

Penny nodded. She ignored the urge to look in on him, and make sure he was sleeping. She slipped on the coat and headed out the door.

* * *

When he woke up, he could hear his mom shouting. Sheldon scrambled from the bed and rushed out into the main room. Penny was standing in the center of the room watching his mom shout and wave her arms around in a furious rage.

"..don't care what you say! I have faith and that's all I need. I'm going no matter what you say!"

George sidled up beside him. "Momma wants to go to church since it's Sunday. Your Penny said no."

Penny rolled her eyes and Mary's temper snapped. She tried to storm past Penny, but Penny's hand shot out and gripped her forearm. Sheldon looked over at Raj who was calmly eating some eggs and watching the scene unfold.

"Enough," Penny said in a steady voice. "You are not going anywhere, Mrs. Cooper. Now, listen carefully. You can either sit down like a lady, or I can take you into the bedroom and handcuff you to the head board. You're choice."

"You wouldn't dare!" Missy screeched in outrage.

Sheldon shivered as Penny's eyes went dead. He watched as she turned off her emotions. He had never feared Penny before, but at that moment, he came close.

"Let me explain something that none of you seem to have grasped. I am not your friend. I am not your enemy. What I am is the only thing standing between Sheldon and a bullet. I do not care one whit about any of you. The only reason you are here is because he loves you. If I have to put a knife through your heart myself to keep him safe, I will. And I'll sleep just fine."

She looked around the room at all of them before turning back to Mary. "You are not leaving this cabin. I don't give a fuck about your god or your beliefs. I have a job to do, and I am going to do it. You want to pray? Fine, pray. You want to read your bible, go ahead. You want a sermon? Do it yourself. But get in the way of my job, and I _will_ hurt you. I have been shot, stabbed, and bludgeoned to protect people I was assigned to. I didn't care about a one of them. They were a job. I care about Sheldon." Penny's eyes narrowed and her voice was deadly. "I'll see every other goddamn person in this room dead before I let you put Sheldon in harm's way. Do you understand me?"

With wide eyes Mary shrunk back from Penny. "How do you live with yourself?"

Penny didn't even blink as she answered. "Regret is for the innocent. Remorse is for the weak. I am neither." Penny released Mary's arm and walked over to the sink. She grabbed a thermos of coffee and went out the door.

Meemaw sighed and crossed over to Mary who cried angrily. "Mary, darling, you need to calm down."

"Mother, didn't you hear her? The blasphemy, the threats? She is a killer. She said so herself," Mary sobbed.

Meemaw nodded. "You are correct, sugar. But you brought this on yourself. You wanted to have this fight." Mary gasped and Meemaw patted her arm comfortingly. "You know it's true. You're mad, and scared and you egged Penny on. You wanted to hurt her for your fear."

Mary crumbled onto the couch and let her mother rock her. She knew it was true. She had lashed out and tried to hurt Penny.

Raj stood up from the table and put his plate in the sink. "I have to say, it's kind of nice. She must really like all of you."

They all looked at him in astonishment. Raj shrugged. "My first job, we had a woman to guard. She wanted to see her son's wedding. Pen said no. Too dangerous. When the woman pitched a fit, and tried to leave, Pen shot her in the leg. All she did was threaten you."

Raj looked at the door Penny had disappeared out of. "The last time I looked, her kill count was over 70. That's how many people she has put a bullet into personally. Or knife, bomb, whatever. The people she's saved? Thousands. Men, women, children. She and I got caught in Columbia once. We had spent 5 days trekking through enemy territory to rescue a 9 yr old little girl of one of our fellow soldiers. Our escape car was damaged by gunfire. She stole a motorcycle and sent me and the girl ahead. By the time we got back in and found her, they had tortured her, raped her, and left her in a fucking hole to die. Half starved, dehydrated, delirious. Her first question was if we got little Taylor out."

A knock on the door drew Raj's attention and his gun. He held up a hand to silence them and moved closer. "Is Pluto a planet, or a dog?" he called out.

"Pluto is a freak of nature." came a gruff reply. Raj grinned widely and threw open the door.

Two huge men stood there. Raj put away his gun and the shorter of the two walked in. The other looked around the room and nodded. "She gone?"

Raj shrugged. "Mom Cooper went haywire. She removed herself. You know where she's liable to be."

The man groaned and walked off. The one left turned to the family. He sighed sadly before turning to Raj. "After listening to the history, I didn't expect it from these people."

Raj nodded. "Yeah, but I think she did. She was prepared."

The new guy walked to the pantry and pulled out some small silver packs. Sheldon recognized them as MREs. Then he turned back to the group.

"You can hate her all you want." he said "Blame her, condemn her. She's strong enough to take it. But don't ever doubt her dedication to the job. You have no idea what she had to do to honor the promise she made Sheldon. She gave up her career."

Sheldon's eyes went wide. What?

"She was about to retire. No more field work. No more guns. No more deaths. She gave her future up. Because he wanted her here. She'll be their foot soldier until it kills her now. Pen is the best. But eventually everyone is just that split second too slow. Chooses left instead of right. She'll die violently. Or she'll go insane. She's right that remorse is for the weak. Someday this job will wear her down and everything she's done or will do is going to come back to haunt her."

"I think it'll be a suicide mission. I can't see her putting a bullet in her mouth," Raj mused aloud.

The new guy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, and you can bet she'll still manage to get the job done." Then he walked back out the door and loped off toward the woods.

"Rajesh," Mary said softly. He looked at her strangely. Mrs. Cooper had never called him by his name before. "Is that true? She's going to get herself killed because of us?"

Sheldon slumped against his brother's frame momentarily. No, she couldn't. Not Penny.

Raj sighed and nodded. "Yes and no. Not because of you. Because of her dedication. Her devotion to doing whatever is necessary to do what is right. She told me, not long after we met, that this job is only ever about one thing. No matter who the package is, no matter what the situation, it boils down to just that one thing. Save the innocent. That's what will get her killed. Innocence."

He checked the windows and settle in on the couch. "She'll be back as soon as she kicks one of the twin's asses. Maybe both. Their sweep through the woods took 23 minutes too long, and she won't let that slide. Not with a mad on. Don't worry, Mrs. Cooper. Penny will be just fine. She understands better than you know. Just don't apologize when she gets back. She'll respect you more for it." Then he turned on the tv and settled in to watch a rerun of Friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days were stressful. Penny made a concerted effort to never be alone with anyone. She took her watch times outside. Sheldon mentioned to Raj that he felt Penny hated him for making her stay there. Raj shook his head.

"No, she just stays out of the Cooper women's way. Your momma is a tenacious lady. But if you want, I'll wake you when we switch tonight and you can ask Penny yourself."

Sheldon nodded gratefully to Raj. It was time he and Penny talked.

It was 3am when he joined her on the porch. She sipped her coffee and glanced at him. "You should be asleep," she said softly. Sheldon fidgeted a bit and then sat down gingerly.

"Penny, I have a couple of questions." He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "Was our friendship a lie?"

Penny bit her lower lip hard. "Sheldon, you really should get some sleep. "

"No." He looked at her fully. "I have discovered that the man I considered my best friend for many years, my first real friend was stealing my work and selling it. That because of him, I met you. That you were there to spy on me. Raj was spying on me. I don't know what is real anymore!"

Penny knew the best option was to send him back inside. Lie to him and keep him safe. Lie because it's what she does, has always done. Lie like she is trained to do. She told him the truth.

"Yes, I was sent to spy on you. Yes, I lied about who I was and why I was there. I lied to you more than you can even imagine. But I never lied about one thing. I do care about you, Sheldon. You are the best friend I have ever had. I would do anything to keep you safe, to have you be happy. From the time I was 12, I have been surrounded by lies, death and violence. Wyatt was an operative before me. He taught me all he knew. I joined when I was 17. I have spent 11 years doing absolutely anything to keep my country safe. To protect the people placed in my care. Never have I let emotion cloud my judgment. I have been ruthless, heartless, unemotional. It's what made me so good at my job. I have never failed in a job because I took the hard line. I did what was necessary, no matter who was hurt or offended. Until you."

Sheldon watched her carefully. He wasn't the most adept at reading emotions, but even he could see how much this confession pained her.

"I've lost my way this time. I got attached. I got caught up in my role and forgot I was a soldier. I was losing sight of the end goal and starting to believe my own cover. I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I was becoming Penny. I _wanted_ to be Penny. For you. I wanted your friendship. I wanted to live that life like it was really me." Sheldon saw a tear roll down her cheek and he almost reached out to wipe it away.

"It's why I asked to be pulled out. I couldn't separate the two anymore, Sheldon. I wasn't Penny, actress wanna-be and waitress, friend to the most unique and special guy I have ever met. But I was no longer Rebecca Queen, soldier, spy, ruthless agent either. I was a woman caught in her own trap, falling in love with the man she was supposed to be protecting, unable to even tell him so because then I would have to admit it all. And you would have hated me for that. If I had told you everything then, you would not have been able to forgive me. Even now, I can see you blame me for a lot of this, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Penny, I don't blame you," Sheldon said softly. He was surprised when he felt the tiny twitch over his eye.

"That's part of your appeal, Sheldon. You cannot lie." She reached out to his cheek, but stopped herself before she touched him. Her hand dropped back down into her lap. "So, yes Sheldon it was all a lie. A beautiful lie I wanted to believe." She smiled at him sadly. "It's late Sheldon. Go back inside and get some sleep."

"Actually, I'd rather he stayed right where he is."

Penny froze as Leonard stepped out of the shadows, gun pointed at his former room mate. Sheldon was astonished at the change in the man. Gone were the hoodie and glasses. Instead he was in jeans and a black tee-shirt. He looked at Penny with a cold expression. Penny cursed herself for getting distracted and allowing Leonard to sneak up on them.

"Unhook your holster and let it fall onto the porch. Touch the gun and he gets a bullet," Leonard said. Penny narrowed her eyes and slowly undid the catch on the holster. She used one hand to untie the thigh strap. "Your two behemoths are too far away to be of any good. So, yelling will only bring his family running."

Leonard nodded with satisfaction as she dropped the holster and guns. "Now, get up slowly, the both of you, and move toward the trees on the left." Penny stood with ease and reached out for Sheldon's hand. She pulled him along beside her as they moved out of sight of the cabin. Leonard stayed about 4 feet behind them as he guided them deeper into the woods.

Finally they came to a small clearing. Leonard made them stand with their backs to him so he could tie their hands. "I knew someone was watching me. I have to say, I'm surprised it was you Penny. Yeah, your little hypno drugs didn't work. Well, they did but the moment my contacts realized something was wrong, they helped me remember. I wondered why you didn't dose Sheldon, but I guess I know now."

He sneered as he walked around to face them. "You really do get into a role, huh? Sleeping with me, just to get close to Sheldon. True dedication." Sheldon glanced at Penny, but her face was bland, almost bored.

"So which one of you do I kill first? The whore or the robot?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well be me. Last thing you want to do is give me more time to break free and snap your scrawny neck. Not so much for the traitor stuff, but because of all the times I had to dig out my vibrator after you left because you weren't able to finish the deed."

With a growl, Leonard jump forward and slammed his gun handle into her cheek. Penny stumbled against Sheldon but didn't go down. She spit a glob of blood on the forest floor. She smirked at Leonard. "Once again, you don't really pack a lot of oomph. Alicia in 5A hit harder than that." Sheldon almost jumped when he felt Penny press a small knife handle into his bound hands.

Leonard's face turned red with anger. "I think I'll kill him first. I want to see your face when you watch the guy you love die at your feet." Leonard stepped back and took aim.

Sheldon turned his eyes to Penny. If he was going to die, she'd be the last thing he saw. He jumped as he heard the loud boom of the gun. He felt something hit his chest. Then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Thought I posted this too! I am a huge Impact Wrestling fan and tonight was the pay-per-view! So, I got caught up in watching that. I like you all, but my boy Austin Aries comes first! :D**

* * *

He opened his eyes carefully. He quickly assessed that only seconds had passed. Leonard was still standing there, looking surprised. His legs felt heavy, was that where he was shot? He looked down and saw Penny laying across him. A trail of blood ran across her cheek. The blond hair at her temple was turning red. Her eyes were opened but unfocused. Sheldon wiggled his hands around trying to find the small knife he had dropped. He needed his hands free to check Penny.

"Stupid bitch," Leonard muttered. "Who did she think she was saving? I still have the gun, and neither one of you can run." He walked closer and pointed the gun down at her chest.

Unexpectedly, Penny's eyes snapped to Leonard. Her unbound hands braced her body and her legs shot up. Leonard flew backwards and the gun was lost in a pile of pine needles and leaves. Penny rolled and scrambled to her feet. She jumped onto Leonard's back and grabbed his head. She slammed him into the ground a couple of times before he managed to buck her off.

Sheldon lurched over onto his stomach and spotted the knife beside him. He wrapped his hand around it and tried to cut his bonds. He felt blood trickle down his wrists as he jabbed himself a couple of times.

Leonard spun around searching for his gun, but Penny threw her arms out and grabbed his ankle. He kicked her with his other leg just before she managed to pull him off balance. Sheldon watched helplessly as Leonard punched her twice in the ribs. Penny rolled out of reach and grabbed a handful of pine needles. She threw them at Leonard who clawed the debris from his eyes quickly. Penny lunged forward and wrapped herself around Leonard's body from behind. He gave a guttural scream as she slammed her elbow into the side of his neck several times. She used her legs to clamp onto him as she wrapped her arm around his neck. She pressed her left arm into his jugular and wrapped that hand around her right wrist. She leaned her body backwards to increase the pressure.

Sheldon felt the rope around his wrists start to give some, and he searched the ground for the lost gun. In the distance he could here the sound of running feet. He prayed to the god he didn't believe in that it was Raj. With a gurgled scream Leonard threw his body backwards, knocking Penny loose. He scuttled forward and grabbed the gun he had spotted nearby. Sheldon felt a scream welling up his throat as Leonard turned and pulled the trigger.

Everything slowed down for him. He barely noticed Raj and the twins who burst from the trees. He didn't see the shot that killed Leonard. He didn't even notice when Raj began to check him over for injuries. All he saw was Penny lying on the forest floor. Her blue shirt was changing color. A dark purple stain was spreading over her right breast. Her eyes were closed. She almost looked peaceful, as if she was sleeping. Sheldon stood and started to move over to her. Raj grabbed his arms and tried to talk to him, but Sheldon didn't hear a word of it. He saw the twins kneel by her, and he shouted for them to leave her alone. He almost shook free of Raj's grip when he saw one of the men shake his head sadly to the other one. Then for the second time in 20 minutes he blacked out.

**Two Months Later**

He poured himself some tea and moved out onto the porch. The sun was just coming up and the sky was a kaleidoscope of reds, purples and blues. Today would be a hard one. He was to go before a committee and tell his story. The company had rounded up Leonard's cohorts and they were being charged in a secret trial. He would have to look Winkle, Wolowitz, Gabelhauser, and any others in the eye today.

The twins were picking him up at 7am. They had visited him while he was in the hospital being checked out. Bart and Bruce. He had almost smiled at the names. Penny had chosen them, of course. His heart clenched at her name. He tried hard to never think of her. It hurt too much. He heard the door creak open. Missy sat down in the chair beside him.

"Today's the day, huh?" She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Want me to come with?" Sheldon shook his head.

"No. That was my deal. I would testify willingly if they kept the rest of you out of it." He shrugged. "It won't be that hard."

Missy looked at him sadly. "Not even the part about Penny?"

Sheldon sipped his tea. "No. I'm not sure I can do justice to what she did for me, for all of us. But I will try."

They watched as a car drew closer down the dirt road to his Meemaw's home. Sheldon stood and smoothed his slacks and dress shirt. All too soon the car pulled up to the house. The twins nodded to Missy and waited until Sheldon was safely buckled in the back before pulling away.

An hour later they pulled into a parking facility. Sheldon looked around cautiously. They drove to the top level, into the bright sunshine. There was only one other car there. The twins parked near it and got out. Sheldon followed suit and looked around him. Something strange was going on.

The driver's side door on the other vehicle opened and Raj stepped out. Sheldon smiled at him and stepped forward. "It's good to see you again, Raj. I haven't seen you since the hospital. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

Raj grinned. "I'm still at Cal-Tech. You should come back. Seibert would love to have you back." Sheldon shrugged. He hadn't been able to muster up the urge to work lately.

"So, why am I here, and not at the court house?" he asked.

"We no longer need your testimony. Someone else has stepped forward to give an account of that night." Raj watched Sheldon's confusion deepen.

"How is that possible? There was only the three of us there. Me, Leonard an….."

The passenger door opened and she stepped out slowly. Sheldon felt as if someone had punched him. She walked around the car slowly and approached. His eyes roamed over her carefully. She was thinner, more pale. He could see she was exhausted. The edge of her blouse revealed a pink scar over her chest.

"Hello, Sheldon," Penny said softly. She bit her bottom lip and stepped closer. Sheldon reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"I thought you were.." his voice broke off.

She nodded. "I know. I did die on the operating table once. But I had excellent doctors who didn't give up."

She shuddered softly as his hand traveled down to touch the edge of the scar.

He looked up into her eyes and saw the same hope he felt in him reflected in her gaze. "Why am I here?" He had to know. Had to hear it from her own lips.

"I'm out. Retired from the company. I can't pass a physical…not that I tried too hard. I'm done with that life. I want a different one, now. I want to be Penny." Her voice held a gentle plea. "I want you, Sheldon. Is there room in your life for an out of work spy?"

He smiled widely and pulled her into his arms. He felt her tears soak into his shirt. "I love you, Penny. You're never going to get away again."

She molded her body to his. "I have nowhere else I want to be, Sheldon. No one else I want to be. You are my life."

His lips captured hers, oblivious to the three men watching them with large smiles. Maybe they would go back to Pasadena. Or maybe they would stay in Galveston. Either way, they were together. And they would stay that way. They would turn a beautiful lie into a glorious truth.


End file.
